


Ticking Clocks

by WhimsicalWindsey (WilloftheWinds)



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Gay Love, Heart Attack, Horror, Lesbian, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilloftheWinds/pseuds/WhimsicalWindsey
Summary: PROMPT: "Do you believe in love at first sight? How about death at first sight? In this universe when one falls in love, their person of interest becomes their target to kill. With more passion, comes more blood thirst. Should you fail to murder your love interest by Valentine's day, you will succumb to a massive heart attack and die. Happy writing and happy valentine's day!"
Relationships: Isadora/Lila
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635229





	Ticking Clocks

Isadora stared silently at her lover, images racing through her mind as the pretty brunette slept peacefully. How easy it would be to smother her with a pillow, to steal the breath from her lungs if she positioned herself just right and leaned into it. How quickly she could empty the blood from her body, a sharp flick of her wrist could open her throat from one side to the other if she moved silently enough. She reached out and brushed the hair from her face, fighting to control the bloodlust that raged in her, keeping tight control of her hands as she touched her lover’s tan skin with a featherlight brush of her fingers. 

Lila sighed and her eyes fluttered open, her bright green irises immediately connecting with Isadora’s gaze. Panic flickered across her face for a moment, but she couldn’t stop the smile that crept over her plump, rosy lips. “Hello there,” she mumbled softly as she stretched. 

She looked down at Lila with a sadness that she couldn’t hide, “You should go back to sleep. I know you’re tired.” Isadora looked away, staring out the window instead of at the pretty, copper skinned woman tangled in her sheets. “I won’t kill you in your sleep, I swear it.”

She sat up and ran a finger along Isadora’s bare shoulder, the red hues of her skin contrasting sharply with her pale skin. “I know you won’t,” she said softly, her voice assured and gentle. “If that was the way you wanted to kill me, you’d have done it already.”

Isadora’s gaze snapped back to her, the bright silver gleaming in the moonlight like the edge of a blade - sharp and dangerous as she stared at her prey. “Aren’t you afraid of me, Lila? Most women would be trying to run by now, trying to save themselves. So why are you here, still naked in my bed?” 

Lila stared at her, unfazed by the threat in her tone. “We all have a part to play in this world, Isadora. Some are meant to be hunters, while others are meant to be hunted. I know which one I am. If I’m to die, I would rather die in the presence of one I love, enjoying every last second of my time with her. Not running in a desperate attempt to avoid my fate.” She curled a finger around a lock of Isadora’s black hair, affectionately playing with the long, twisted tendril. “You are my fate, Isadora. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you. I’m not foolish enough to think that I can outrun fate.”

Isadora leaned into her, cupping Lila’s cheek and turning her face to hers. Their eyes locked on one another, the intensity of one another’s gaze taking each of them by surprise. Lila let out a soft sigh and shut her eyes, leaning further into Isadora’s touch in a moment of raw vulnerability that only fueled Isadora’s instincts to kill. Lila was every bit the beta, the lamb presenting herself to the lion; she was scared, sure of her own demise, but unable to resist the pull of love that undeniably existed between the two of them. 

Her fingers twitched, long pale lines against Lila’s reddish skin, so ready to grip her throat in the punishing vice that they both knew she was capable of. Isadora released a sigh of frustration as she fought to control herself, instincts wrestled for dominance over emotion and she found herself wishing that she could freeze time and prolong the moment forever. 

Lila turned her face to Isadora’s hand, pressing a soft kiss into her palm and running her fingers along Isadora’s arm. Her touch moved effortlessly, her fingers caressing Isadora’s skin like the touch of a butterfly as her hand moved over her shoulder and down her waist. Isadora curled her fingers around the back of her neck and pulled Lila to her, their lips meeting in a crushing kiss that took them both by surprise. It was rare for an Alpha to make herself vulnerable to a beta, lingering so close to the end of their ticking clocks. Isadora pressed against her supple body, pushing her back to the bed as she crawled over her, spreading Lila beneath her as she captured her wrists and pressed them into the mattress. Their bodies melted into one another easily, molding together as if every curve of the women’s bodies were made to fit one another. Lila’s pliant curves gave easily into Isadora’s willowy frame, softening against her in a graceful display of trust and submission. 

Isadora broke the kiss with a gasping breath, pressing her forehead to Lila’s as she clenched her eyes closed and fought the urges that were building within her. Every soft sigh from Lila’s lips, every gentle movement of her body as she opened herself to the Alpha, every instinctive reaction to the demand for dominance only fueled Isadora’s fire. 

Lila’s soft voice broke the silence, “Please, Isadora, do it quickly? Spare me too much pain?”

Her heart clenched at the vulnerability in her words, Lila’s usually strong, confident voice was fearful for the first time. “I don’t want to do it at all.” Her words were so soft that neither of them were sure they heard it at first; Isadora had never felt such intense reluctance to act on her instincts, and she had certainly never voiced what little hesitancy she had felt in the past. 

Lila’s eyes grew wide as her words registered, her soft lips open in surprise at the reluctance in her voice. “Isadora…” She found herself torn between wanting to comfort the woman pinning her to the bed and wanting to speak sharply to remind her of the roles that they were bound to. Lila had spent her entire life being told that one day she would give herself to an Alpha, that she would sacrifice herself to a lover that she was helplessly drawn to for the greater benefit of society. It had never crossed her mind that she would survive her mating season, and she felt uncertainty for the first time as she heard the trepidation in the voice of the woman above her. She opted for softness, instinct telling her to make herself soft and submissive to Isadora as she reassured her. “I came here knowing what would happen, knowing that yours would be the last face I see. It’s okay, truly.” 

Isadora pulled away from her, resting her weight on Lila’s wrists until she winced beneath her. “I don’t want to kill you, Lila.” She furrowed her brow and her eyes clouded with something that Lila didn’t recognize, “You’re so pure, so perfect. You don’t deserve this, and this world doesn’t deserve you.”

Her hands tightened around Lila’s wrists, clenching until her nails bit into her freckled skin, fighting every instinct that roiled violently through her. Lila’s eyes flicked to the clock, panic settling in her stomach as she realized the time. It was three minutes to midnight, dangerously close to the end of Isadora’s life if she didn’t take her life soon. “Isadora, please. You need this, you know you’ll die if you don’t.” Tears welled in her eyes as Isadora looked away from her, the tick of the minute hand echoed in the silence around them. “I need you to do this, Isadora...I need to know you’ll still be here.” 

Desperation streaked through Lila and she yanked a wrist free from Isadora’s painful grasp. She clutched her face, squeezing her chin roughly between her fingers, trying to push Isadora to violence with an act of defiance. She raised her voice sharply as she dug her nails into her pale skin, “Why are you being such a coward?” Lila couldn’t hide the pain in her voice, her every instinct as a beta screaming at her to find a way to protect the Alpha that she loved so much, yearning to give herself so completely to the stunning woman that had captured her attention. “You need my life to give you another year, Isadora! Please!”

Isadora’s resolve weakened and she snatched Lila’s hand from her chin, slamming her back into the mattress with a low growl of murderous anger. “Lila,” she choked her name out as she struggled to control herself, the instinct to survive growing stronger with each passing second.

The minute hand moved again, seeming to grow louder as it clicked into place. One minute to midnight.

Isadora pulled a ragged breath in through her teeth, terrified that if she moved she would lose control of herself and end Lila’s life before she could stop herself. She flexed her fingers slowly, tightening her grip as she watched the tears slip from Lila’s shimmering green eyes. 

“Please…” Hopelessness crept into Lila’s voice as Isadora’s eyes burned into hers, the seconds passed slowly as Lila prayed for Isadora to end her before midnight struck. Anxiety filled her chest, dead weight stopping her lungs from filling with air. 

“Lila,” Her voice hung in the air almost threateningly. “This doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“Isadora, no -”

“I love you too much.”

Lila’s breath hitched as she tried desperately to pull away from her grip, unsure of what she would do but unwilling to watch the Alpha sacrifice herself for her. “Kill me, Isadora, please!”

“You’re too good for me, Lila.” 

Lila stilled beneath her, her green eyes searching for any way to save Isadora. “ _ Please, _ ” she begged. 

The click of the minute hand as it slid into place was almost ominous, the heavy thud of the metal gear sliding into place rang in Lila’s ears as her chest heaved in a heavy sob. Isadora released her wrists and she pushed herself slowly off of Lila, relief washing over her as she sat up slowly. 

Lila scrambled to her knees, fighting to control the sobs that shook her body. She threw herself at Isadora, clinging to her thin frame as if she could shield her from what they both knew was coming. “Why, Isadora?” She buried her face in the pale woman’s neck, tears rolling freely down her cheeks and onto Isadora’s bare shoulder. “Why would you do this?”

Isadora wrapped her arms around Lila with a content smile, grateful that only the instinct to comfort her was left as the minute hand ticked again. “I never understood before, why betas give themselves so freely to us, even knowing what we’ll do.”

Lila looked at her, confusion clouding her beautiful features. “What?”

She wiped the tears from Lila’s cheeks, her thumbs moving gently across her soft skin as she stared into her eyes. “I’ve never held someone I loved and not felt the desire to kill them. Every love I’ve ever felt has been tainted by my desire to extend my life. But now,” she pressed a soft kiss to Lila’s lips, “I feel so at peace, so content.”

Lila wrapped her fingers around the back of Isadora’s neck, pulling their lips together in a needy, desperate kiss. She trembled against the Alpha’s softness, trying to memorize every fleeting second before the inevitable. Isadora pulled Lila closer, her hand gripping her waist as she pulled her into her lap. Lila pressed her body to Isadora’s, desperately seeking as much contact as possible as a tremor ran through her body. Isadora’s arms wrapped around her back, her fingers flexing on her shoulders as she deepened the kiss. 

Their tongues met softly, timidly at first as Isadora explored the newfound emotions coursing through her, the unsullied passion blooming like fire within her. Her heart clenched as Lila clung to her, pain spreading through her chest as she smiled into their kiss. She stiffened as it ripped through her like wildfire, burning her soul as Lila fought to quell the flames with her desperate embrace. 

Isadora pulled her lips free and looked up at Lila, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. “I love you, more than I’ve ever loved another. More than I’ve ever loved myself.” She struggled to pull in a breath, the rise and fall of her chest labored and uneven. Lila’s eyes widened and panic filled her green irises as she moved her hand to Isadora’s chest. She pressed her palm firmly over her heart, the uneven pace that beat against Isadora’s ribs filling her with dread. “Don’t -” Isadora gasped in pain as she clutched tightly at Lila, her grip tightening until she winced in pain. “Don’t...ever forget…” She choked on a breath, her body stiffening as her heartbeat faltered. She forced herself to pull in a ragged breath, determined to finish her thought as Lila watched her with terror in her beautiful eyes. “Don’t ever...forget...that you _ deserve _ ...” Her heart beat stopped with terrible finality and she whispered on her last breath, “... _ life… _ ”

Isadora’s body went limp, her forehead falling against Lila’s shoulder as her eyes went dull, the glimmer of life disappearing in an instant. Lila cried out with a gasping breath, hot tears springing to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the Alpha laying lifeless against her. 


End file.
